


The First Time

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [7]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, First Time, Public Sex, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Kat recounts how Can You Last began.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been an eternity, but here is a flashback fic of the first time Adena and Kat play, Can You Last?

Kat missed this, hanging out with her girls. Adena's gone for the week, some college art program wanted her to speak at a seminar, leaving her to her own devices for the week, so what better way to spend her time than with Rosé, Italian food, and a girl's night in at her place.

Jane's with Ben, but she promised she'd be over in an hour, but that was an hour ago, leaving Sutton and Kat to start the night off.

Kat phone buzzes, “Adena texted you,” Sutton calls out from her position on the vintage couch, staring at the buzzing object.

Kat stated in the kitchen, removing containers from their bags.

“Read it to me,” she calls back, never stopping her hast throughout the kitchen.

Sutton unlocks the phone, tapping on the message app before saying, “She says can you last?”

Kat drops her chicken alfredo on the table, walking over to retrieve her phone from her friend.

She sends a reply back, placing her phone down soon after.

Returning to her place in the kitchen, five minutes pass with Sutton silently questioning the text and Kat waiting for the inevitable.

“Are you going to ask me, or are you just going to make that face all night,” Kat ask, bring her a glass of Rosé when suddenly a knock at the door breaks their staring contest.

Walking over to the door, Kat questions the person on the other side of the door before opening it to reveal Tiny Jane.

“Oh, Rosé,” Says Jane as she takes the glass from Kat, who cranes her neck.

“So you just gonna take my glass,” Kat inquires with Jane nodding, joining Sutton on the couch.

“Glad you could make it, Tiny Jane.”

“Yeah, Kat was just about to explain this text Adena sent her,” Sutton quips.

“Text?”

“Yes, can you last,” Sutton informs their tiny friend.

“That sounds like a game for sex-crazed animals,” Jane then jokily says, looking two Kat, who begins to blush.

“Oh my god,” Jane gasped while Sutton beams with excitement, “Is that why you to have been getting it on everywhere we go?”

Kat nods sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Dee started the game,” Kat says, pouring herself a new glass of Rosé.

“It’s fun and of course the orgasm I have made up for a lot of embarrassing things that have happened.”

Silence washes over the room as the two blondes pondering over Kat's statement.

“How did this game come into existence,” Sutton then ask, gripping her wine glass as she awaits an answer.

Kat thinks back to the very first time the two play, Can you last? there in the stairwell of the Safford building.

“Well you had a part in it,” Kat says, peering at Sutton, who stares back at her confused.

“Yeah, remember that time I was completely bitchy to my staff, and you texted Adena and told her to come and get me or else,” Kat recalls to which Sutton nods.

“I have never seen so many people afraid of you,” Sutton teased, sipping her glass soon after.

“Yeah, well I got some act right in the stairwell,” Kat laughs, Sutton eyes widening at the admission.

Jane perks up as well, eyes scanning both women, setting her glass down.

“So,” Jane questions.

Kat rubs the back of her neck, not really sure if she should be explaining the rules of Kadena’s sexcapades.

“Okay…”

  
~

  
_The week is nearly over when Kat’s get the news of Scarlet’s next issue, prompting Self Love. She does her job tweeting out to celebrity, who main concern is prompting loving yourself no matter what society says._

_What she had not anticipated was the time length of the assignments Jacqueline had given her, starting to break them down amongst her team._

_Kat had not expected the week to go by so fast, leaving her frazzled and withdrawn from her love, and sex was it even an option?_

_Kat's tense while imagines of Adena flash through her mind before disappearing as quickly as they came, a knock on the conference room door brings her back to reality._

_“Are you okay,” she hears Jane ask, walking around until she's face to face with her friend._

_“Just fine, Tiny Jane,” she answers, eyes closed, breathing in deeply before exhaling._

_“You seem a little tense, are you and Adena okay,” Jane asked, concerned for her friends._

_“Kadena is fine. It's just I haven't had sex in a week, that's far too little for me,” Kat says staring into her friend's eyes._

_“Aww, you poor thing,” Jane teases pinching her cheeks._

_“No, you don't get it, Tiny Jane, Adena and I have sex like five out of seven days of the week. I've literally have had no orgasm in the past week, I'm basically you before Pinstripe,” Kat says frustratedly._

_“Okay, I'm gonna let you have that because you’re in withdraw and it's painful to watch you suffer. You're too cute to suffer honey,” Jane rebuttals with a nod._

_“I'm sorry, babe. I can't control my mouth when I'm cranky.”_

_Before Jane can reply a shout of Kat's name brings a halt to the conversation, both women turned to find Jacqueline standing in the bullpen._

_Kag scurried to her feet, rushing toward her, nearly knocking some interns down, apologizing profusely before standing face to face with Jacqueline._

_“My office,” she says, walking away with Kat not far behind her._

_Kat storms out of her office twenty minutes later, seething in anger until she is stationed in front of her team._

_“I swear, with the expectation of Angie, I'm starting to ponder on why I hired half of you. It seems like some of you forgot what Scarlet magazine represents.” Kat says, keeping her anger at bay._

_Sutton watches her friend, catching Jane’s eye, signaling her over._

_“What’s up with Kat?”_

_“Sex withdraw.”_

_“Oh, our poor baby,” Sutton shakes her head, taking her phone out to text Adena._

_“I said the same thing. Also, Jacqueline called her in her office,” Jane then says as the duo watch their friend from afar._

_Kat being Kat, unless ruthlessly on her team not really in the mood to hear about feelings, especially not her department._

_“Wow, she is really letting them have it. I’ve never seen Kat act like this,” Sutton replies, pulling her phone out, texting Adena._

_It’s a mere half n hour later and Kat’s still pissed, typing away angrily at her keyboard when Carl walks up to her._

_“Kat, I need your approval on this before I tweet it,” He says, handing her his phone._

_She reads over the text, tilting her head back in aggravation, “Redo it. You can’t compare sexuality to politics. How would they even-”, Kat hands him his phone back, eyes closing in frustration._

_“Wow, I thought you were cooler than this,” He replies._

_“And I thought you were smart than this, but apparently we were both wrong. Now go redo it,” She states, turning back to her computer._

_“What did you say to me,” he grunts, gritting his teeth, towering over her._

_Kat looks up again, eye scrunched up in false confusion, “I think you heard exactly what I said, Carl. You thought I was cooler and I thought you were smarter, and in the end were both were wrong.” Kat answers standing to her feet._

_“My dad will be hearing about this,” he states in a snobbish tone._

_“Carl, I couldn’t care less if you brought your father down here to sip tea and eat crumpets. You don’t scare me in the least bit. Now if I were you I’d take my daddy’s boy having ass back to work unless you wanna get your father down here to tweet for you too, which will leave you out of a job,” she says._

_Across the room, Adena hears what Kat has said, moving quickly across the room, laying her hands softly on her girlfriend’s back leading her away from the man before she actually said something worst. Leading her away from prying eyes and nosy stares, Adena finds the closest door to the stairwell, pulling Kat with her until they are at least two levels down, stairwell void of any doors, both women sheltered by the stairs above them._

_“What’s your problem Kat,” Adena questions, wanting to know why her lover had become this monster at work._

_Kat looks down, trying to clear her mind of all the anger she previously held, allowing herself to relax in the presence of Adena._

_“God, I’m sorry you had to see me like that babe. I‘m not usually this high strung and bitchy, but it’s been a week since we spent any time together, so I’m pretty annoyed with work right now,” Kat answers._

_With her confession out in the open, Adena smiles sensually at her, bringing her in for a quick peck, but Kat has other plans as she deepens the kiss, trying to relieve herself of this built up tension she feels within herself every time she hears Adena’s name or is this close to her girlfriend._

_“Let’s play a game baby-” Adena says, staring at Kat lustfully, as she takes her jacket off throwing it to the side, thankful to Allah that Kat decided to wear a dress, a very tight dress at that, today._

_Kat, stuck in place with her growing arousal, nods because why the hell not; Adena was here and she was willing to make Kat come, no matter who heard or who walked in on them, praying that the latter didn’t happen._

_“It’s called, Can You Last?” Adena says pushing the edges of her dress up as far as they would go, taking her first lick of the woman, savoring the taste of Kat on her tongue._

_The game has only just begun and Kat is lost in an abyss of blissfulness, caused by Adena’s tongue. Really a week without sex was way too long, Kat willing to testify to that too as she throws her head back, hitting the wall with a sick thud. Adena stops to make sure she’s okay, resulting in a frustrated Kat hastily replying yes, pushing her head back to her heat._

_Taking the hint, Adena strokes flush thighs before wandering hands find their way to Kat’s ass, holding her in place as she continues to eat her out against the wall._

_Kat bites her lip, one hand braces the way while the other intertwines with Adena’s hand, pulling it away from her ass and up to her breast._   
_Adena pulls back when Kat’s begins to shake, walls clenching around Adena’s tongue letting her know Kat is coming._

_She stands to her feet, pulling the dress further up then looks down at her fingers traces patterns up trembling thighs, burying themselves in her swollen heat, Kat inner walls squeezing them snuggly._

_Kat groans at the sudden intrusion, but the sound is muffled by Adena tongue as she forcefully parts her girlfriend’s lips. Setting a brute pace, Adena wrist sloppy snaps up into Kat's heat, losing her own self-control with every stroke against Kat's inner walls._

_Kat parts her legs further, allowing Adena to slip her thigh in between them, adding a little force to her sliding fingers. Neither women seemed to worry about Kat’s head as it repeatedly hits the wall when Adena stretches her again, filling her up completely._

_It was honest to God the best sex Kat has ever had, here in the stairwell of the Safford building, where again anyone could walk in on them while Adena pleasures her with nimble fingers and a skillful tongue._

_Kat back arches, brows flex, and she tries so hard to be quiet, but the moans slip through her parted lips when Adena brute pace quickens._

_She chanting curse words in her mind as she tenses up, gripping Adena’s moving arm as expert fingers bring her another orgasm._

_Kat licks her swollen lips, eyes roll back, listening to the ambient atmosphere as she stands firm against the wall, afraid that if she'd_ _move shed hit the floor in less than a second._

_Adena smiles, Kat pulling her in for a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around Adena’s shoulders to pull her in._

_“Let me take care of you,” she suddenly says, looking down into brown eyes when they break away from the kiss._

_“I don't think so baby,” Adena answers a smirk playing her lips when she looks back at Kat._

_Kat begins to stands tall, but with one firm push, she finds herself back against the wall with Adena’s hand holding her down._

_“What are you doing Dee?”_

_“I thought I ask you if you could last, not me,” Adena answers pushing Kat down, by her shoulders, to her knees._

_The cold tile underneath her heated skin turns Kat on as Adena gets her on all fours, pushing her dress up until it's halfway up her midriff, the cool air of the stairwell sweeping past her heated sex causes her to buck into nothingness._

_Adena situates herself behind her girlfriend, her fingers running down the length of her back, palmy her round cheeks then running her fingers through wet folds._

_“Dee, I don't-”_

_Her words cut off by a low moan, Kat squeezes her eyes shut while simultaneously trying to keep her self in an upright position so that Adena can reach deeper places within her._

_“What was that baby, I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of my fingers pushing in and out of you,” Adena teases, voice low, accent thick with desire, which drives Kat up the wall._

_That's one thing Kat has never had to worry about, Adena is equipped with so many assets when it comes to sex that she could never really complain about her lack of skills; it’s Adena, she’s practically sex on legs._

_Kat has a thing for Adena accent, it turns her on no matter the circumstance, but especially during sex, how could it not. During sex, if Adena was the one pleasuring then she spoke dangerously low, accent dripping sultriness, whispering all kinds of dirty things into her ear while sending goosebumps down the length of her neck. If Adena was the one receiving she would cry out, her accent strong as her voice rasps and she comes for Kat, whether it be on her tongue or fingers._

_This time, though, this time Kat hears the lowness of her girlfriend's voice and arches back into her fingers matching her every stroke with her own bucking hips._

_The once cool tile beneath her quickly heating up, matching her body heat as Adena stills her moving hips so that the only thing moving are her own fingers._

_“You were saying something love?”_

_Kat can't resist trying to answer this simple question, but then again she can't really think beyond the fact that Adena's knuckle deep in her right now either._

_“I said...I don't think...aah,” Kat cries, face laying on her arms when slender fingers reach a tender spot along Kat’s inner walls._

_“You don't think what?”_

_“I don't think…this is a- fuck...good idea,” Kat tries to say once more, but she's too far gone to care about anything other than Adena._

_“Why not?”_

_Curse Adena and her playful tactics, always bring out the most in Kat when she fucked her and this situation was no different to either of them._

_“B-because we can get c-caught.”_

_“There's only one way I'm going to stop baby. All you have to do is quit,” Adena states, eyes never leaving the sight of Kat engulfing her fingers in slick heat._

_“I quit?” Kat questions looking back at her girlfriend, eyes closing when she notices Adena bite her lip; mesmerized by the actions that are taking place._

_“Yes, that's the only way this stops unless something is seriously wrong.”_

_Kat moans, throwing her head back in ecstasy as another orgasm rips through her body, shaking her completely to the core._

_She gasps, searching for air, clawing at anything she could grab with her hands. Adena watches as her body goes limp, smiling at her work, “I hope you have a good work day after this,” she then says, Kat, peering back at her just as fast._

_“I can't go back to work like this,” she tells her, tilting her head back in utter confusion._

_Surely Adena didn't think she was going to fuck her like this then send her back upstairs to work as if she hadn’t given her three of the best orgasms she has ever had. Oh, yeah, that wouldn't fly today, but it's cute of her to think otherwise._

_“I’m not going back to work, Angie can handle those imbeciles. I want to repay you for this,” Kat says, yet the smirk on Adena’s face tells her otherwise._

_“If you come home right now with me, I can promise you I’ll have you in the same position again,” Adena states nonchalantly pushing down Kat’s thighs when she slides her knee in between Kat's legs. Kat pulls her in for a kiss, arms wrapping around the expanse of Adena’s shoulders._

_“Bold of you to assume I won’t fight you to be on top,” Kat says, one hand sliding down from shoulder to back as Adena stares into Kat’s eyes._

_“No, it’s bold of you to assume you were ever done with the game. You never quit baby, so technically, I can still do what I want to you,”_

_“You’re trying to murder me. I can’t withstand you for hours. I can barely last twenty minutes Dee,” Kat then says._

_“Fine, one hour is the deadline, if you can last an hour without quitting, you can do whatever you want to me, and vice versa baby.” Adena answers._

_“I can live with that. So the first one to ask can you last, will be the one to take control,” Kat questions, which Adena nods too._

_“Well since we have that established, can we please go home and finish this,” Kat asked, standing up with the help of Adena. She fixes her dress, throws her hair up in a bun then searches for her phone._

_Adena stands back, grabbing her discarded jacket, laughing when Kat begins to walk, “Laugh all you want a baby because you’re time is coming,” she says._

_“Is that a threat?”_

_“I can assure you, babe, that’s a stone cold promise,” Kat replies._

_“One can only hope.”_

  
~

  
Jane jaw drops at the memory of her friend, Sutton, on the other hand, was chugging down the bottle of Rosé, pouring more into Jane’s glass. The two blondes both sit red-faced when Kat finishes, sipping from her glass like it was piping hot tea while acting nonchalantly about all the details she just divulged in with her friends. Sutton was internally dying because fuck was Kat hot and then to add someone as equally hot like Adena to the mix only served as a freaking inferno of hotness and if she were being honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind trying to get in on this game with the two. Jane is more so embarrassed at how turned on she is because we all know she has no romantic feelings for women whatsoever, but after what Kat has just left them with she's starting to reconsider, but she loves Ben way too much to even do such a thing.

“Wow,” is all either of her friends can say, which sends Kat in a fit of giggles as she set her glass down.

“So,” Kat claps her hands together, standing to her feet, “Who’s hungry because I know I am,” she then says returning to the kitchen for the third time that night, leaving her friends in their frazzled state. If Kat had to pick one reason on why she loved her two best friends; it would be that she could talk to them about anything, and she honestly meant anything and it saddened her that some people just weren’t as lucky as her when it came to lasting friendship, but she is truly thankful her girls.


End file.
